Collection of NaruHina and KakaSaku oneshots
by dittogrrl
Summary: Series of NaruHina and KakaSaku oneshots. The first one is NaruHina. Please RXR!
1. In time

**In Time**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, only Masashi Kishimoto does.**

This is just something I wrote to kill time. NaruHina is one of my favorite couples so this is dedicated to them. Next time I'll write a KakaSaku one.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata Hyuuga was sitting in the forest leaning against a tree. It was a dark night with a bright full

moon. Her feelings for Naruto were getting stronger day after day and it was killing her inside. She wished she were Sakura so she would have enough courage to tell him how she felt, but she knew it was a lost cause. _If only he knew….._, she thought. The moon shone against her tear stained cheek. _If only…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Hinata woke up with a start. _On n_o, she thought. _I have to go to school!_ She got up and looked around. There was nothing in sight. _Maybe I should just skip school today, it's not like anyone's going to miss me. No. You have to go to school Hinata. You have to be strong enough to make Naruto notice you._ She jumped on top of the tree and leaped to from tree to tree. Her short blue hair flew behind her as she ran into the village. She saw the school ahead and stopped at the door. She caught her breath and opened the door. She was aware of the stares from all of her classmates and looked at the ground. "Hinata," A soft voice called her. She looked up and found herself staring at the face of her kind teacher, Iruka-sensei. "You're late. Go take that seat over there." He pointed to a seat at the side of the room. She followed his finger, and to her dismay, the seat was next to a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed, hyperactive ninja. A soft blush crept up on her face and she slowly climbed up the steps to her seat.

When she sat down she refused to look at Naruto. "Hey Hinata. So why're late?" He smiled his usual smile. "Uh, I slept in." Hinata said shyly being careful to not look at him. "Yeah, it's hard to get up sometimes," Naruto said while tapping his fingers on his desk. "Yeah…" She agreed with him. "Hey! Let's be friends." Naruto exclaimed. "Huh?" "Let's be friends! It's weird because we've hardly talked to eachother, but talking to you is fun and you're a great person to be with." Hinata blushed big time. _Me? A great person to be with?_ She pulled her act together and said, "Ok." "Let's eat lunch together. I noticed you don't have a lunch today so we can share." "Share? With me?" "Hinata, you're weird sometimes." _What?_ She didn't know what had caused him to change

his mind about her. "Just kidding!" Naruto put a hand on the back of his head. "Naruto! Hinata! Pay attention!" Iruka yelled. "Sorry Iruka-sensei," They said. "Sorry I got you in trouble Hinata." "It's ok. I feel rebellious today." Hinata finally looked at Naruto and smiled. He had such a beautiful smile and when he closed his eyes she could see his long lashes. "Naruto! What did I say!" "Sorry sensei!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Alright class. It's time for lunch." "Yes!" Naruto shouted and raised his fist into the air. He and

Hinata got up and went outside to eat. Naruto walked ahead and put both of his arms behind his head. "Class is so boring. I wish sensei would make it more exciting." Hinata walked shyly behind him with her hands in her pockets. Naruto plopped down on a nearby bench and pulled a box wrapped in a handkerchief out of his pack. 'Do you like onigiri?" Naruto asked while unwrapping it. "Um, yes." "Great! I made regular ones and tuna with mayo." Hinata's eyes lit up. "Tuna's my

favorite." "Me too!" Naruto said happily. He handed her one. "Here." She took the seaweed wrapped riceball out of his hands and accidentally dropped one. "Oops, let me get that. I'll eat it." "No I'll get it-" They had both reached down to get it and their hands were touching. Naruto slightly gasped and looked at Hinata. She was blushing like mad and stared into Naruto's eyes. They were such a bright blue like the ocean. Vast, deep and mysterious. She sat up quickly and

looked at he ground again. "Um, I'm not hungry anymore. Thank you for your kindness." She got up and started to walk away. "Hinata! Wait!" Naruto ran toward her and grabbed her hand. She gasped out loud and looked at him with her face burning. "Naruto-kun…"She managed to choke out. "Do you like me?" Naruto's puzzled face broke into a smile. "Well, of course I like you silly!" "No!" She let go of his hand and buried her face in them. "Do you love me?" Naruto stared back at her with a surprised look on his face. "What? Do you mean you-" "Yes I like you. In fact, I love you. I've loved you for years." When she said that she couldn't stop and she rambled on. "I've

always admired your courage that was so unlike mine. You spoke your mind all the time unlike me, who could not even say anything for my defense. You help me live through the darkest days of my life." "Hinata-" She turned away from him and closed her eyes to stop her flowing tears. She knew he was going to reject her and shove her out of his life forever.

"I love you too."

_What_, She thought, _Maybe I didn't hear him right._

"I love you too Hinata."

Hinata opened her eyes and looked at him. He was staring right at her with a serious look on his face that was so unlike him. She wasn't sure what to do. She had never expected Naruto to feel the same way. Naruto stepped forward and hugged her. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Hinata's eyes cascaded with silver tears. "B-because I didn't was afraid Naruto. But not anymore. You have taught me courage." "Wow, I didn't know I could teach anyone." Hinata laughed into his shoulder and clenched her hands into his jacket. His spikey hair tickled her cheek and smelled like soap. Then, she lifted her head and gently kissed him on the lips. Naruto was taken by surprise and stumbled. _That's ok, _she thought, _Soon, we'll be better people. We'll know how to love eachother…..in time._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok! My first story is done! Please Review! And stick around for the next one shot that's SakuKaka.


	2. You don't give back

**You don't give back**

**I don't own Naruto. Simple as that.**

I look at you, but then I remember you don't look back.

I wave at you, but then I remember you don't wave back.

I smile at you, but then I remember you don't smile back.

I talk to you, but then I remember you don't talk back.

I hug you, but then I remember you don't hug back.

I love you, but then I remember you don't love me back.

I give you up, but then I remember you never liked me to give me up back.

Can you guess who this is? I know I said this was just Naruto/Hinata and Sakura/Kakashi stories, but I lied. I don't even remember what inspired me to write this. It's about Ino by the way. Her feelings about Sasuke. Anyways, read and review!


	3. Tear my heart out

**Tear my heart out**

**Disclaimer:** **Do I have to go over it for the billionth time that I don't own Naruto?**

Meh.

**I wrote this in ten minutes so don't expect it to be good.**

**This time it's KakuSaku.**

---------------------------

Every time she said, "Go Sasuke!" it didn't bother me.

Every time she flashed goo-goo eyes at Sasuke I never felt jealous even for a second.

Even all the times when she punched Naruto for badmouthing Sasuke it didn't affect me one bit.

It was that smile of pure love she gave him that made me want to tear my heart out and serve it to her on a platter.

I know it's wrong for a sensei to have feelings for their pupil, especially pink-haired amazon ones.

I know it's wrong for a 26-year-old to even think of looking at a 13-year-old the wrong way.

But I still can't help, but to hope that someday...

Maybe someday...

That she would smile at me the same way.

Who knows?

She might even be able to persuade me to take off the mask.

---------------------------

**I know it was dumb.**

**But I haven't updated in forever and a half.**

**Anyways RxR!**

**I accept any form of criticism.**

**Please no flames.**


End file.
